


Riding in Cars with Boys

by bellacatbee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, First Time, Fuck Or Die, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/pseuds/bellacatbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean gets hit by a fuck-or-die spell from a pissed off witch he knows Sam will find a way to solve it. He just doesn’t expect that way to be Castiel nor that the angel would be so willing to offer himself up to save Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding in Cars with Boys

Dean dug his fingers into the flesh of his thighs, nails scoring deep groves as he tried to control himself. He’d always hated witches but this was the lowest curse he’d ever had flung at him.

He felt like he was going to crawl out of his own skin if he didn’t get some friction soon. Even smashing up the alter hadn’t destroyed the power of their spell. Even killing them hadn’t done it. Dean had been hit square in the chest with their spell bag when one of them was trying to escape and that had been it. He tried burning it but that hadn’t done anything and, as Sam confirmed when he’d checked later, might even have made the spell stronger.

The next time this happened Dean was going to wait until they’d done a bit of research before he acted. There had to be a next time, not exactly like this one he hoped but another time when he got hit by a curse or a spell because Dean Winchester wasn’t dying in the front seat of his car, parked miles out of the way of everybody because he’d been hit by a fuck-or-die spell. 

When they’d got into town and heard about people being driven crazy by lust the first thought had been some sort of demon or pagan god. He thought he’d even seen Sam sending a text message to that unnamed number in his phone (Dean knew it was Gabriel even if Sam refused to admit it) but since there’d been no reply it had been safe to wipe pagan god off their list of prospects. Gabriel would have turned up if one of his friends was in on the act. Of course whether he turned up to help the Winchesters or the other god would have remained to be seen but since he’d maintained radio silence they never found out. 

The demon theory was out as soon as they started finding spell bags hidden in victim’s homes. In the end it had just been witches, just a group of sad bullies who thought it was funny to play their pranks on shy, retiring types. It was the magical equivalent of spiking someone’s drink and then standing back to laugh at them while they made a fool of themselves. With one downside, of course; if you made the spell too strong then you could kill someone. Turned out that wasn’t such a downside when it came to flinging it at Dean. 

He’d still taken out the witch who’d hit him but he was pretty certain he was going to die if he didn’t stick his cock in something soon. He was rock hard and had been for hours. He’d stroked himself off so many times, come all over his thighs and the front of his jeans and still his cock was rock hard and upright. He reached up to fist it lazily, trying to remember the dirtiest fuck he’d ever had, trying to get that memory of tightness, of breathy moans to push him to the edge, to fool his body into thinking he was back there and fucking the real thing but his cock knew the difference between his hand and anything else. He spluttered over his fingers but his cock just got harder still. Dean was starting to feel light headed now, all the blood pumping south. 

He’d left Sam at their motel in town to do some more research because the spell didn’t seem to respect the fact that Sammy was his baby brother. Dean didn’t want to be responsible for one more reason to fuck up his relationship with Sam and he really didn’t need Sam getting pushed into making that choice because he half suspected Sam would lay down and accept it out of sense of responsibility and duty to Dean. Dean couldn’t stand the thought of seeing that guilt in Sam’s eyes every time they looked at each other, couldn’t stand the thought of touching his little brother like that but even as he tried to banish the thoughts his cock was still hard.

He was a monster. When he expired from exhaustion or dehydration or however this curse took out its victims then he was going to Hell. He was already earmarked for Hell but he’d just get there a little faster if he kept thinking about Sam. He bit the back of his hand and wondered if he could get Sam to call that unnamed number, if Gabriel would show up. Dean could even take the mocking if Gabriel would just get down to it. Dean had a feeling the archangel would be a bit of a freak in bed. No time like the present to find out even though that would mean he’d always be in debt to Gabriel for saving his life and he doubted Gabriel would let him forget it or forget exactly how he’d done it. 

No asking for Gabriel then. Dean swallowed, his tongue feeling thick and heavy in his mouth. He supposed he could have just picked someone up at a bar but he didn’t fancy that. He didn’t know if he’d be able to take no for an answer in his current state and that wasn’t a line Dean ever wanted to cross. He wasn’t dragging some girl into this, wasn’t hurting someone just to stop a curse. That wasn’t what he did. That wasn’t who he was. Not for the first time he wished his dad’s journal had been more helpful on the nature of sex spells and how to undo them. 

There’d been one entry which had cryptically read ‘ _Sex spell. Went to Bobby for help._ ’ And that was the only mention that Dean had been able to find before he had to get out of the motel room and away from the beds and away from Sam. He’d made Sam swear he wouldn’t call Bobby. He didn’t want to dig up that particular bit of the past right now. He didn’t think it was a trip down memory lane Bobby would be too pleased to take and Dean really didn’t want to know how Bobby had helped his dad. He also really didn’t want Bobby’s help if it was what he suspected it had been. 

He groaned, head thumping back against the head rest. He was going to die out in the Impala while thinking about the sex his dad might have got with the guy who was practically like a father to him. It was the least sexy thought Dean could have had but it didn’t do anything to diminish his hard-on. He fucked the air listlessly, groaning when there was no friction, no comfort on offer. 

The sound of beating wings distracted him and then there was a rush of soft, cool air past his cheek, over his tortured cock before Castiel was inside the passenger seat beside him. The angel regarded him with a raised eyebrow and Dean didn’t even bother to try and tuck himself away.

“Sam told me you were in danger,” Castiel said, eyes skimming lower, a blush appearing high on his cheeks even if his expression didn’t falter. 

Dean couldn’t help grinning. Of course, he’d forgotten all about Castiel. Angels probably had the mojo to out power magic spells. Trust Sam to think of something so simple. 

“So, you’re going to fix me, right?” he asked, flexing his hips up and if Castiel needed to lay his hands on him to heal him up then Dean didn’t mind that. 

Castiel’s tongue darted out, wetting his chapped pink lips and Dean wondered how he’d never noticed before what a nice mouth Castiel had. It was the sort of mouth he could imagine fucking. He reached out, fingers brushing across Castiel’s cheek and Castiel moved into his touch.

“No, Dean. I cannot. I came to offer you…to offer you help.” Castiel’s eyes darted down once again, raking over his throbbing cock and realization dawned on Dean.

“Sam sent you here to fuck me?” He asked incredulously, fingers slipping down to Castiel’s collar, loosening the blue tie and pulling it free. Castiel shook his head.

“No, this was my choice. Sam simply told me of your predicament. I made up my own mind to help you.” 

“Mmm,” Dean nodded, starting on the buttons of Castiel’s shirt and then given up completely and just pulling the damn thing open. Buttons hit the dashboard, fell down the back of the seat and Castiel gasped but right at that moment Dean couldn’t have cared less. He’d find them all later, after he’d got Castiel naked. “You still a virgin, Cas?” he asked, shoving Castiel’s shirt and coat determinedly down Castiel’s shoulders and into the footwell. 

The look Castiel gave him was nothing short of imperious. 

“Despite your best attempts, Dean, I have still not had the occasion.” He bit out and Dean wondered if he was nervous or if he simply didn’t like his obvious lack of experience being bought up.

Castiel was making a pretty serious choice here, choosing to sacrifice his first time to help out a friend in need. Dean wasn’t normally someone who attached a lot of meaning and sentimentality to sex but Castiel was an angel and maybe he did attach some meaning to it. It would have explained a lot of his behavior at the brothel Dean had taken him to. 

“Yeah, well, you’re getting the occasion now,” Dean told him, pressing his hand to the flat of Castiel’s stomach and then sliding it lower. “So tell me you want this and this isn’t a duty for you. I don’t want to hurt you, Cas.” He could feel the wiry hair poking out of Castiel’s boxers and he slid his hand under the waistband and found the angel’s cock burning hot and hard.

“This is not simply a duty, Dean,” Castiel confirmed. 

He still seemed frightened but he pushed up into Dean’s hand, trying to will more of his touch and Dean took that as a sign to continue. He didn’t think Castiel could get hard unless he honestly felt it. The angel was too honest, too open to know how to fool his body. He wasn’t like Dean who had a whole repertoire of memories to call upon if he wasn’t really feeling up to it. Castiel was turned on by what he was seeing, by what he was doing. He was turned on by Dean. 

Dean pulled his hand free, enjoying the way Castiel tried to follow him, hips arching into the air and he reached to yank Castiel’s trousers and boxers off, dragging them part way down his knees before he gave up. He just wanted to be inside Castiel, to fuck him until he didn’t know anything else but Castiel’s lithe little body moving under him and his cock jumped at the thought of it. 

“Backseat,” he growled and Castiel seemed to understand. 

He scrambled out of his clothes, leaving them down in the footwell with his coat and shirt and clambered into the back seat. He was still wearing his socks and shoes and Dean couldn’t help thinking how right they looked on him. Nerdy little guys like Cas probably would keep their socks on. Dean had never known how much of a turn on it was before then however. Castiel stretched out of the back seat, his legs spread and his hand hovering in mid-air as if he wanted to touch his aching cock but didn’t know if he could. Dean licked his lips and followed him over.

“Do you have anything?” he asked and Castiel blinked at him, seeming not to understand so Dean tried again. “Any lube? Something so I can get in you, Cas?” 

Castiel shook his head. “No, but you won’t hurt me, Dean. I’ll heal.” 

Dean groaned under his breath, sinking between Castiel’s thighs and forcing his legs up till he could get a better look at that pink, untouched pucker. “Like I’m fucking you bare the first time,” he muttered, leaning in to breath in Cas’ scent – musky and undefined and he pressed his tongue to that firm rim of muscle, lapping at it until it opened under him and Castiel was gasping and gripping hard at the leather seat under him. Dean fucked him with his tongue, every movement mimicking what he intended to do to the angel and he could feel Castiel relaxing for him, accepting him. He spread Castiel’s cheeks wider, pressing first one and then two fingers into the angel, pulling back so he could watch his fingers slide knuckle deep into Castiel. 

The angel had bitten his lip, eyes closed now but Dean knew it wasn’t pain Castiel was fighting against. It was pleasure. He could see Castiel’s cock jerking, knew that he wasn’t going to last long and Dean at least wasn’t going into him dry. He pulled his fingers free from Castiel’s tight virgin hole and pulled the angel’s hips flush against his own. One thrust and his sore, overstimulated cock was buried to the hilt inside of Castiel’s clenching hole. Castiel threw his head back, crying out Dean’s name and wrapped his arms around his neck, drawing Dean closer to him still.

“Yeah, Cas,” he grunted, fucking the angel as hard as he could, the feeling on being inside of Castiel exactly what he’d needed. “Do you want me to kiss you, Cas?” he asked, licking his lips. Castiel opened his eyes and nodded.

“Please,” he whispered and it fucking blew Dean’s mind that Castiel could still seem so demure with a cock buried in his ass.

He leaned forward, pressing his lips to Castiel’s in a messy, open mouthed kiss, trying to claim every inch of Castiel and Castiel just moaned and took it, tasting himself on Dean’s tongue. 

He drew back, fighting for breath and Castiel looked so beautiful – eyes blown wide with pleasure, mouth kiss-bruised, and breath hitching at every thrust inside of him that Dean didn’t know how he’d never noticed it before. There was a lot more going on under Castiel’s coat then he’d ever thought or ever taken the time to examine. Maybe once this curse had passed, maybe once he’d got his head sorted out he could see Castiel undressed again. Even as he thought that Castiel was shuddering in his arms, the onslaught of sensation too much for him and Castiel gripped him tightly through his release, as if he thought he was going to break apart if he didn’t have Dean to center him. 

Dean held him tightly through the aftershocks, wanting to be gentle but he couldn’t stop himself driving into the tight warmth of Castiel’s body. It was the spell. He was so wound up and his world had narrowed to just Castiel and how much he needed to come inside Castiel, to mark the angel up inside. He almost wept in relief when he felt his balls tightening, a tingling running through them that told him he was going to come. This time it was going to be real, he could feel it. This time wasn’t just going to be a little spurt and his cock still hard. Castiel’s hole was clenching around him, milking him for all he was worth and two more thrusts later Dean came. The world spun around him, the only settled things Castiel’s body under him and the steady rise and fall of Castiel’s breathing and then the world went black. 

**

When Dean awoke he was aware of two things. Firstly that he was still lying on top of Castiel and that at some point the angel had pulled his trench coat from the front seat and over the two of them.

Castiel was watching and Dean was reminded that angels didn’t need to sleep, that Castiel must have been awake for however long Dean had been passed out for, just watching him. He coughed, feeling suddenly awkward, aware they were both still naked and covered in come and his softened cock was still buried inside Castiel. 

He pushed himself off the angel, wincing a little as he pulled his cock free from inside Castiel. He was going to ache for days. Dean had wished once that he’d have limitless stamina and a short recovery time but now he knew that that sort of wish was a wish thought up by fools. He wanted to go and sit in a bucket of ice until he stopped throbbing. He glanced at Castiel who’d drawn his knees up to his chest and was pressing himself back into the corner of the impala, obviously trying to make himself seem as small as possible. It was strange watching Castiel fold himself up like that considered that what felt like only moments ago for Dean he’d been laid out and open for him, every inch of him welcoming Dean’s touch.

“Do you feel better now, Dean?” Castiel asked and maybe Dean was imagining it but he thought he detected a hopeful note in Castiel’s tone. 

It wasn’t unusual for Castiel to hope he was feeling better but Dean didn’t think that was what he was hearing. Unless he was very much mistaken Castiel was hoping that the spell hadn’t worn off just yet. 

Dean took stock of the facts. He was naked and Castiel was naked and his cock was aching but not in a good way. He was pretty certain that the spell had run its course. 

“Yeah, Cas. Feeling much better,” he agreed and for a moment there was a flicker of disappointment across Castiel’s face before it was replaced with careful neutrality.

“I am glad to hear it,” Castiel told him and Dean wondered why Castiel even bothered to lie to him because he was the worst liar he’d ever had the pleasure of knowing. “I suppose I should tell Sam that you are out of danger now.” 

Dean grabbed his arm and Castiel was so surprised that he let him. 

“Not yet,” Dean said, pulling the angel against him and Castiel allowed himself to be manhandled into Dean’s lap. “Just because the curse is over doesn’t mean I want to let you go just yet. Sam can wait an hour or so longer.” 

The smile Castiel gave him was as open and honest as Dean had ever seen and Dean felt his heart skip a beat. He pressed their mouths together and felt the moan reverberate through Castiel’s chest. Okay, he did still hate witches but at least this time their meddling had resulted in something good, even if Dean was probably going to have to wait another week before he got the chance to fuck Castiel again and the swelling went down.


End file.
